


𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙞𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙮 𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣 𝙙𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙨

by intimatekentin



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: #KENTIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatekentin/pseuds/intimatekentin
Summary: Ken has always been the dominant one when it comes to intimate moments with Justin. Well, curiosity killed the cat they say, and at this moment, ken is the cat.
Relationships: Kentin - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙞𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙡𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙮 𝙅𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣 𝙙𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙨

Ken’s

As the sun gleamed through the window on my right I felt the warmth of the sun as well as the man next to me I slowly opened my eyes to find his head resting on my chest and his arm around me like he didn't want to let go. 

Comfort and satisfaction was evident on his face. Well.. I am too..

His black hair laying over one eye and his almost cat-haired like beard made for one manly and gorgeous man. 

Ang swerte ko sa’yo Justin..

On the contrary, the peaceful atmosphere of the outside resembled the bliss and quietness of the room.

I looked down and slowly lifted his arm and placed it gently on the cover. I quickly got up and made my way to the bathroom. 

I looked up at the mirror and found a different person, a person I haven't seen in a while. 

He looked calm.. 

Content, like he has been.. complete. 

The glow on my face was of something unexplainable, but was easy to read the satisfaction in the eyes and the dried trail of tears caused due to the pain and pleasure I was last night.

I ran my fingers over the hickey on my neck but this was not just a regular hickey it was More of a bite mark from a beast signifying the dominance on its prey.

I stood there in wonder as I began to clean and prepare myself again because I knew what I wanted. 

I wanted it again. 

I wanted what I had last night. The stress and slight struggle along with the overwhelming passion and satisfaction was again a growing desire.

He topped me last night, with all the dominance he mustered and I wanted it again.. I want justin inside me again..

I opened the bathroom door and saw him still asleep. He was on his stomach with his mild hairy legs apart and his head resting on the pillow. 

I got in bed and began kissing his neck gently like a generous thirsty bottom who is in need.

What did you do to me Justin.. Why I wanted you so bad..

I kissed in a trail from his neck to his ear and then to his eyelids. He opened his eyes, smiled and said nothing. I took this as a pass and began to peck down along his abdominal muscles. 

The scent of him was addicting. I don’t care if I’m sniffing him like a maniac.. I just love his smell..

I made my way to his hard member. It was warm and the manly scent was very luring. I kissed the tip of his d1ck tenderly and made eye contact and slowly took it in my mouth. 

Inch by inch I took It. 

Finally I could feel the tip of his warm d1ck in the back of my throat and heard him groan. 

“Ahh.. love..”

He then placed his hands on my head and gently pulled it closer...shoving himself deeper down my throat. 

After a second or two he pushed me away from his member and pulled me up to his face I could see the sexual need in his eyes. 

We began making out passionately. I placed his hands on my ass and felt his fingers caressing my warm hole. I let out a small moan as he slid two fingers slowly into my hole. 

“S-Shit.. Baby.. yeahh.. there..”

The pain from last night resurfaced but this time it was close to nothing painful. 

After a minute or so I couldn't wait any longer I lubed his dick and rubbed it against my warm hole. 

I slowly and patiently took it all the way in me. I began riding it slowly up and down feeling every inch in the process. 

He got up and held me and laid me on my back. I knew it was time. It was time for the beast to devour me. 

He held my ankles and spat in my hole then slowly pushed in while making eye contact. It was now that I have no control and had to let go to his dominance. 

God.. I love it when he dominates me..

He pushed till he could go no further. I let out a moan as I felt his dick poke me in the inside. 

He laid his body on mine and held my hands apart from each other and began kissing me on my neck. I whispered in his ear and begged him to fuck me harder. 

“P-Please.. Baby..”

He listened to my plea and did what I and he both wanted. I could feel his balls slap my ass as he began fucking me aggressively. 

“Ahhh.. f-fuck..”

He took my moans as a sign to pound me even violently and didn't show no mercy.

I couldn't help but to fall in love with the struggle of being held captive by a man as it was what I desired. I looked him in the eye and told him to cum in me. 

He said he didn't want to yet. My greed for his load grew as he continued hitting the insides of my anus. I begged and begged for his cum in me but I was getting what I deserved,

A merciless pounding.

I began holding his arm in pain and clenching the sheets in agony. At this point I soooo wanted his manly offspring in me.

The hunger forced me to beg him to cum. And soon I began to feel his dick pulsate a little and he began groaning I knew it was coming. At last my greed for it has resulted in what I truly wanted. 

The expression on his face showed he was nearing. After a hard thrust I felt his wet, warm, cum fill me in the inside. He pulled out gently.

I stopped him and asked him to shove it deeper in me. The gentleman that he was, he did so and slowly pushed his cum deeper with one last thrust. And didn't pull out. 

He fell on me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped myself around him. I wanted to have him as close as possible. 

“This felt surreal..”

“You’re surreal..”

Justin’s member was still planted deeply in my ass. This was just as I wanted. 

So.. This is how it felt to be dominated by Justin de dios.. Nakakaadik.. 

I wanted to kiss him and love him and hold him inside me as we moved into whatever would come next.

“Mahal kita, Justin”

“Mas mahala kita, Ken”

**Author's Note:**

> Medyo shirt lang pero kentin pa rain✨🥺


End file.
